KININARIMA--
by baka-tsumibito
Summary: Why does he even bother to think that he can deny her? No matter what he does, the cursed words will always come out, causing him more energy-wasting problems in the process. - Oneshot -


He can only take so much.

So the next time she asks him to solve something for her, he interrupts before she can finish.

"But why would he do that? I'm -"

"NO."

The two stare at each other in shock. He has never spoken to her this harshly, much less denied her from something she wants. As he starts to apologize, she runs out in a wake of tears. He takes hours to track her down, deciding to enter the girls' washroom after school hours. Impulsively, he grabs her hand like she does all the time, and pulls her into an embrace. The two only break apart, beet red, when they hear footsteps out in the hall. Satoshi doesn't let them live this down for months.

They don't talk about this for weeks afterwards.

* * *

The next time Chitanda gathers up the courage to ask, he panics, and reaches out to stop her.

"But, how can that be? _Watashi, kini_ -"

*SMACK*

His hand slaps over her mouth, desperate to avoid hearing that dreaded sentence. It's the first time he's touched her since their impromptu hug, and they both blush at the memory. This time though, he doesn't allow her to flee. With his hand still over her mouth, he pushes, no, guides her over to a chair, and commands her to sit. As soon as her back hits the rest, it's his turn to run, throwing a "don't move" over his shoulder and hurrying faster than ever before to the bathroom. It's not a problem she's caused this time, but he needs to come up with an explanation for his actions. He deliberates for as long as he can, but noticing the sun set out the window, he makes his way back almost just as quickly. Peering through the window, he sees Chitanda fidgeting in her chair, trying desperately not to move.

"You didn't have to take it seriously," he says, sliding the door shut behind him. Her cheeks are puffed, brow furrowed, and she seems ready to explode.

"I just didn't want you to leave," he clarifies. Her face softens, and she settles patiently. Again, he adds mentally.

All of a sudden, he's more aware of her once more, his body reacting uncomfortably until he notices two strange trails on her cheeks. Automatically, he reaches out to cup her face with his right hand.

"You were crying?" Suddenly, he is painfully aware of just how much he has hurt the girl in front of him. His shock shows, as her eyes widen (this time from realization instead of curiosity). She reaches out to catch his withdrawing hand, but it's already too late as he grabs his bag this time, and skids out the door.

"Wait, Oreki-san!" She speaksfor the first time, but he is long gone, displaying an unusual amount of energy for his lazy self.

Later, in his bone-tired state, he realizes that he never explained himself. Darn, he's going to have to go through this all over again.

* * *

It is many months before Chitanda asks something of him again.

* * *

The school festival has passed, seasons changed, and both Ibara and Satoshi have noticed the tenseness and blushes between the two. They've tried to fix it (privately) to no avail, and have decided to let things resolve on their own course.

Oreki has thought long and hard about his feelings for Chitanda (wasting many nights that could have been used regaining energy by losing it). Even with their lack of contact, he wakes up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and something else after dreaming of her (which he does in every single one he can remember). His imagination has gone crazy, and he fears that one day, he'll snap and do something to Chitanda that should remain in his imagination, for the time being anyways. Except every time he sees her, his mind begins walking down a strange, needy path.

He shuts her up before she's even through with the second word.

"I can't stop thinking about it! _Watashi, kininarima_-"

Chitanda is cut off by a warm pair of lips pressing against her own. When the initial surprise wears off, she moves to reciprocate it for a while.

And then it comes.

" - _su_!"

Oreki is still with shock for just one second.

He groans, and bangs his head on the desk. There is truly no escape.

* * *

As Chitanda drags him around and jabbers on and on, Oreki wonders if there is another way to occupy her mouth. A thought pops us, and hey, it could be possible considering what they might be after the kiss they had just shared…


End file.
